User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 30: Harley Quinn vs Amy Rose
Wow, 30 battles in. Depending on how the rest of this series pans out, this means that I'm either halfway done, or 60% done with it all. Crazy how fast time is passing with this. Obligatory thanks to all who continue to support the project as always. So this was one of my most requested battles (as you will see in the endslate) and I had a blast with this one. It's weird that Sonic characters are becoming recurrent in this series lol. While doing my usual research for this, I figured out that this was supposedly a popular death battle request as well, but it was supposedly a crapshoot or something. I dunno, we are no strangers to weird suggestions. Anyways, in this battle we pit Harley Quinn against Amy Rose, in a battle to determine who wields the better hammer. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle begins at 0:26 'Amy Rose:' Hi it’s Amy! Nice to see you Rose to the occasion sis I hope you brought your best cause I hit hard and I never miss I’m the glue of Sonic’s team. Without me the group would fall From smashing eggs to giving hugs, this hedgehog can do it all! It’s no use! I crush beats and enemies worse than Knuckles Don’t call for help either, unless you wanna be like Chuckles You don’t even have powers, it wouldn’t be fun to fight you (Sigh) Heck, you made the Sirens, but none of them even like you! You’re crazy, I’m amazing! I break the glass ceiling with every hit You try too hard with the chewed up cotton candy looking outfit Go back to the Joker fast. You don’t work as a solo act At least if he were here, then maybe I could call this a match 'Harley Quinn:' Listen toots, I worked in Arkham, and news flash, you don’t raise the bar But they were hardly as obsessive and clingy as you are You’re the glue? Hah! Even 06 wasn’t as cringe as that! Try again when you’re more than a whiny, boring doormat (Blah!) I can see you’re out the loop, so lemme explain a thing or two Mistah J and I are done. The proof is in the puddin boo I ditched that clown faster than you can say Sonic Sez If I were you, I’d ditch your .exe before you end up dead I’m crazy sure. Wouldn’t be the first time I heard it After fuckin up Nightwing and Robin, I guess I kinda deserve it But if you think you’re better cause Sanic “loves” you, ya busted The man hates you darling. Dunno why you trust him 'Amy Rose:' How rude to stoop so low! Now you’re gonna regret it! I don’t wanna hammer you (Ew), but make me mad and you’ll get it Not ladylike at all I know, but you’re no lady so don’t sweat it You lost all your worth when you broke the psyche code of ethics 'Harley Quinn:' Not bad. If I end up alone like you, that might sting Once ya gone through Gotham’s worse, ya can’t be bothered by anything And don’t flatter yourself. I can still be a lady if I want to It’s just more fun to be a bad guy. It’s what I do! Who Won? ---- Hint Category:Blog posts